The present invention relates to the field of storage devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage device having improved stability with easy access from two opposing sides.
In many work environments, two employees work in closely spaced adjacent work areas. These works areas often include elements such a desk or a meeting table. However, many times a worker needs additional space for the storage of materials such as books or papers. While two storage devices such as traditional book shelves can be positioned adjacent each other such that each user can place work objects therein, this configuration can involve a somewhat wasteful use of space if only one bookshelf is necessary. Yet, two bookshelves have previously been necessary because they are not designed to provide access from two opposing directions. Rather, traditional bookshelves generally include a rear panel that prevents access to the bookshelf from the rear. This rear panel is necessary to provide the bookshelf with the required stability.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved storage device which has the required stability while also being capable of being accessed from two opposing directions. This storage device must also be capable of easy assembly while being easily constructed in a cost-efficient manner.
The present invention is directed to an improved storage device that provides easy access from two opposing sides while also capable of being easily reconfigured and assembled.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a storage device is provided. The storage device includes two opposing side panels, a plurality of shelves and a plurality of crossed support devices. The plurality of shelves interconnect the side panels. The plurality of crossed support devices are capable of being attached to one of a first opening and a second opening. The first opening and the second opening are located opposite one another and provide access to an interior cavity capable of supporting storage materials.
According to another aspect of the invention, a storage device is provided. The storage device includes two opposing side panels, a plurality of shelves and a plurality of crossed support cables. The plurality of crossed support cables are capable of being attached to one of a first opening and a second opening. The first opening and the second opening are located opposite one another and provide access to an interior cavity capable of supporting storage materials. The cables can be adjustably secured to impart a tension to the side panels thereby providing an improved stability to the storage device.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a storage device is provided. The storage device includes two opposing side panels, a plurality of shelves and a plurality of crossed support cables. The two opposing side panels have a vertical channel extending along the ends thereof. A plurality of shelves interconnect the side panels. A plurality of crossed support devices are capable of being attached to one of a first opening and a second opening. The first opening and the second opening are located opposite one another and provide access to an interior cavity capable of supporting storage.
The present invention, together with attendant objects and advantages, will be best understood with reference to the detailed description below in connection with the attached drawings.